


Hidden

by PyreWrites



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: DarhkAtom, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyreWrites/pseuds/PyreWrites
Summary: Nora has something she wants to get off her chest.





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started out as an incorrect quote, but it just refused to be that short. So here we are.

“Ray?” Her voice broke the comfortable silence of the last half hour. “There's something I want to tell you, but you have to promise not to make a big deal of it.”

“Scout's honor.” Ray smiled as he looked up from his small workbench in their quarters.

Nora cocked an eyebrow and cleared her throat.

“Oh, right.” Ray held up the three finger Boy Scout salute. “Scout's honor.”

“Better. But I mean it.” Nora scowled. “If you make a big deal out of this I will dump you somewhere before humans, then cast a glamour so nobody knows you are gone for at least a week.”

Ray quickly sobered and held up the salute again while crossing his heart.

"You know you can tell me anything," Ray said with a sincere earnestness that from anyone else would seem cheesy.

Nora smiled as she slipped into his lap and gave him a chaste peck on the lips.

"I haven't told anyone this before." She began. "In all those years when I was being held captive by The Order of the Shrouded Compass, there was only ever one thing that was ever truly mine. One thing that kept me going. One thing that held off being taken over completely by Mallus for as long as I did."

Ray wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close.

"One tiny little piece of my heart I managed to keep locked away for nearly two decades. Not even Mallus knew about until I slipped up when I saw Sara and Zari in London. That day the lock broke and no matter how much I tried I couldn't keep it hidden anymore. I didn't even realize how much it was happening, but each time Dad and I ran into you guys a bit more slipped. Hollywood, Vinland, and then Grace Island when you _shot me_.” Nora glared at him.

Ray held up his hands in surrender. “I was trying to stop Mallus. And I did come back to save you.”

“And he nearly killed you for your trouble.” Then at Ray's look of confusion, “I wasn't in control. Mallus knew everything I had been hiding all that time and I didn't even know it. He was protecting his vessel and trying to punish me all in one fell swoop.”

Nora sniffled and ray pulled her in close again.

“Then Berlin happened.”

“When we...” Ray trailed off.

“Yes. When we...” Nora started to blush at the memory. “That night when we were trapped everything finally came flooding back. All these feelings I had for this big goofy puppy dog that rescued me from that asylum. Took me back out to the real world and let me feel normal for the first time in longer than I wanted to remember. Even if he didn't want to let me get my hot chocolate with whipped cream and caramel sauce. But he did sit there and sing show tunes with me no matter, or maybe because of, how much it irritated Zari.”

Ray chuckled at the memory.

"And then when my dad suddenly came back from the dead that big goofy puppy dog got into a fight with him for reasons I didn't figure out for twenty more years. Even after all that time, no matter how much bad I did he never gave up on me. He kept trying to rescue me. He saved me from Mallus, then he saved me for spending the rest of my life in prison. Then when I went back so we wouldn't have to live the rest of our lives on the run he kept sneaking in to check on me as often as he could. Even after Ava threatened to throw him in a cell too because for a genius he's kinda dumb."

Nora leaned down and lightly kissed Ray again.

“Aw babe, you had a crush on me?” Ray finally said.

"We've been married for eight years," Nora said, slapping him on the chest.

“Yeah but still. You had a crush on me.” Ray said with almost childlike glee.

Nora slipped off his lap and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?”

"There is something I want to show you in the Jump Ship Bay," Nora said over her shoulder.

Ray's hand shot out catching her by the wrist and pulled her back to his lap.

“Nope. Not gonna happen.” Ray laughed. “I'm not falling for that again.”

Nora rolled her eyes and kissed him.

“Not for a sixth time.” He grinned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally set up a ko-fi page. So if you would be inclined to [Buy me a kofi](https://ko-fi.com/pyrewrites) it would be much appreciated.
> 
> If you want to come yell at me or send me a prompt you can come find me on twitter and tumblr(as much of a hellsite as it is)  
> writeblr: PyreWrites  
> general mess tumblr and twitter: PyresRPGear


End file.
